Meloxicam, which is a non-steroidal-anti-inflammatory and analgesic component, exhibits excellent anti-inflammatory effect with a low therapeutic dose. However, a typical non-steroidal-anti-inflammatory and analgesic component generates gastrointestinal side effects. Therefore, the development in a meloxicam transdermal patch allows for avoiding of side effects and the first-pass metabolism at the liver after the oral administration. However, despite the excellent anti-inflammatory effect of the meloxicam, the transdermal permeation patch containing the meloxicam has not been developed at present, because of low solubility and skin permeation.
The present invention is a matrix type transdermal patch having an active ingredient dissolved or suspended in a polymeric substance, and contains meloxicam as the active ingredient. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 0059365 describes that the transdermal permeation of an anti-inflammatory and analgesic drug can be improved using a concentration gradient. However, it is difficult to apply the concentration gradient to the drugs with very low solubility, such as meloxicam. Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 0049598 discloses a method for preparing a transdermal drug delivery system by dissolving meloxicam in dimethylsulfoxide and diethanolamine. However, there is a problem in the utilization, because dimethylsulfoxide is an extremely skin irritant. Korean Patent No. 0406576 discloses a method for improving piroxicam permeation by forming a salt with ethanolamines. However, it is known that the salt formation, in the case of meloxicam, does not contribute largely to the improvement of its permeation. Korean Patent No. 0332210 discloses a method for preparing a transdermal drug delivery system containing an anti-inflammatory and analgesic component using tromethamine as a solubilizer and an acrylic adhesive. However, there is a problem in that when an acrylic adhesive having a carboxyl group as a functional group, among acrylic adhesives is used, the skin permeation of meloxicam is greatly decreased, which is different from the other anti-inflammatory and analgesic drugs.